¿Marry me?
by Asaka Maire
Summary: "Incluso en esta situación no puedo evitar amarte" No quiero que seas de el, no quiero verte junto a el, no quiero que le des una familia; Por que quiero que todo eso, me lo des solo a mi. Sasuke y Hinata /SasuHina / One-shoot /.


Me estrujo el cabello por el dolor de cabeza insoportable que me causaba Naruto, ese estúpido que se las arregla de alguna u otra manera para fastidiarme. Pero aun así confieso que si algún día amanece muerto sin duda lloro, bueno, de tristeza tal vez.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué Naruto?

—Cuando piensas decírselo.

—¿Decir qué a quien?

—A Hinata pedazo de cobarde.

¡Cobarde! Eso me faltaba, que la escoria me insultara. Ignoro su pregunta, intentando no malhumorarme más de lo normal, después de todo, no lo podía matar en su propia casa.

—Entonces no solo eres cobarde sino un lindo conejito tímido… ya veo, realmente eres una nena… honestamente se que estas enamorado de mi, pero tienes que entender Sasuke que yo ya tengo novia, soy solo de una mujer.

La gota que derramo el bazo. Lo agarre bruscamente de la camisa, mi puno estaba cien por ciento preparado para deformarle o al menos, empeorarle su estúpida cara. Cuando ella llega.

—¡Hinata que gusto que estés aquí!—nervioso.

Volteo y me topo con su mirada, de esos ojos tan peculiares, los ojos de mi rival desde antes que naciera. Su cara lucia sorprendida por mi posición amenazadora hacia Naruto. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tanto le mira a Naruto? … siempre hace lo mismo, siempre le mira, ¿Qué acaso no ve que estoy yo presente?

Suelto a Naruto con brusquedad, ella solo me sonríe y yo volteo a otra parte para no verla, no quiera que me viera de esa forma, me hacía sentir tan… débil.

—¿Naruto estas bien?—le pregunta.

¡Cual es su problema! Él es quien se lo busca ¿Por qué lo hace ver como si fuera el inocente? ¡Como odio a ese rubio!

—Hmp.. Naruto nos vemos luego.

—¿Tan rápido?

Empiezo a caminar hasta que fui interrumpido por una pequeña mano que me agarraba del suéter. Era ella. La miro sorprendido por el agarre.

—Uchiha… ¿Podríamos hablar?

Por un momento hubo silencio. Un "está bien" fue todo lo que se escucho antes de salir de la mansión Uzimaki. ¡Que te pareció eso Naruto! Llegamos a un parque el cual estaba solitario, nos sentamos en una banca que nos daba la mejor vista del lugar.

—Sasuke… quería decirle que… su hermano y yo…

Me pare violentamente, ¿Quién se creía ella? Camino sin darle respuesta. Escucho como ella se para de la banca y siento que me agarra del brazo de nuevo.

—Hyuuga, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

—Solo escúcheme, por favor, déjeme terminar.

Se aferra mas a mi brazo, volteo a verla con mis ojos, para después darme la vuelta y verla de frente. Dolía, realmente dolía…

—Ve al grano.

—Itachi y yo nos vamos a casar.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, sentí como si mi garganta estuviera llena de palabras que no podía sacar ni a la fuerza, sentía como un dolor indescriptible. La persona que amo desde la infancia me dijo que se casaría… y el afortunado… no era yo.

—Por asuntos familiares… él y yo.

Aun así se casaran, no importa porque, a él le vas a pertenecer, serás zulla.

—Y quería decirle sobre esto porque… eres mi amigo de la infancia y eres su hermano, quisiera que me apoyaras con esto.

—¿Qué te apoye? …

—Sí, además de que me gustaría saber qué piensas al respecto sobre esto. Ahora que ya eres mi nueva… familia.

—No tengo nada que decir.

Me di la media vuelta, solo quería salir de ese maldito parque… "Cuando piezas decírselo" las palabras de Naruto resonaban más que nunca en ese momento. No tenía nada que decirle a ella, a la futura esposa de mi hermano…. Pero aun así yo…

Me paró en seco, la volteo a ver de nuevo. No me importa que suceda después. Si tengo algo que decir.

—No te cases con él.

—¿Hum?

Me mira sorprendida y lo comprendo, incluso yo, no me creo lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero aun así yo… no dejo de amarla.

—¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él y no conmigo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que me haces sentir?

—Sasuke…

Me acerco a ella, la abraso fuertemente y sentimos nuestras cercanas reparaciones mutuamente.

—No te cases… con él ni con nadie… cásate conmigo.

—Sasuke yo…

—Por favor. No quiero perderte.

—Sasuke lo siento yo…

No la dejo terminar. La beso sin permiso. Lentamente ella me fue correspondiendo, lo cual hizo que mi corazón reaccionara y ardiera. Un beso lento que paso a ser rápido, desesperado, lleno de deseo: uno muy sincero.

La amaba, no lo podía negar más. Era encantadora, para mí la única chica hermosa. No importa si mi familia se entera de este beso, si me intentan ver que ella no es para mí, yo no quiero olvidarla, no quiero olvidar lo que siento por ella, porque simplemente la amo. Rompemos el beso.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que pasar. No podía ocultarlo más. Hinata… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—No me casare con nadie Sasuke… nadie que no seas tú… porque Te amo.

—Y yo no dejare que te cases con nadie que no sea yo… porque Te amo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_


End file.
